


So it claps

by deirara (sqookss)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly, Belly Fuck, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Weight Gain, fat appreciation, fat kink, feedee, feederism, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqookss/pseuds/deirara
Summary: Deidara has plumped up and Obito is, to say the least, turned on about it.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	So it claps

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this just a no-plot one-shot horny fanfic. Have fun!

It was evening. Obito, whom had plopped into bed before his partner waited for the blond bomber to join him. It wasn't anything special going on but the fact that-

Deidara finally entered the bedroom. Yeah. His legs slightly jiggled with every step he took - let's not get started with his bum. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. 

Obito hadn't paid much attention to it before. But Deidara was definitely bigger; softer... Fatter. He had packed on at least 20 kilograms, if not more. If they were still in the Akatsuki, in which they had fled years ago, the blond would probably get humiliated to death by the other members. But thankfully he didn't. It was just them two, together. Obito was glad he didn't wear a mask anymore, so that he could get a good view of his partner's curvy frame. His upper body was covered by the fabrics but Deidara's dimpled thighs didn't go unseen. Some might think cellulite was something to thrive away form, but the bomber did not care. 

Deidara crawled on all fours as he got on the bed, and then towered over Obito before lowering his ass onto the other, weighing down on the Uchiha's crotch, straddling him. The Uchiha's genitals definitely reacted to this, and he just has to say something, "Well, just look at how lazy you've gotten." he murmured whilst wrapping his hands around the blond's fluffy waist.

"Lazy?" Deidara repeated, not offended.

Obito's hands wandered to under Deidara airy shirt - it hid his belly well. When Deidara sat down his belly fat and love handles got noticeably more pronounced, as the position allowed them to rest and well out over the hem of his pants, if he were to wear any. The Uchiha's strong hands squeezed the soft tissue, knowing damn well they both enjoyed it. He was so focused on squeezing and jiggling and lifting to drop the chubby gut he didn't notice Deidara was blushing because of this.

"Heh- so thick." The Uchiha commented again whilst now pressing on the fat, and removed the t-shirt more than willingly. He started to caress the beginning of a fat roll on Deidara's side, and then squeezing the stitched chest. Even his breast had gotten softer, and would probably be considered as moobs. "All over," he continued. It was no doubt he was turned on by this. He didn't care what Deidara looked like, but he did like to squeeze things just like this - it was no different than boobs - not that he has squeezed any before.. 

Deidara decided to wiggle his bum on top of Obito's crotch, wanting to bury the poor dick underneath between his soft cheeks. In response to this, the Uchiha reached over to grab and slap the bomber's ass which resulting in it wobbling. Deidara let out a short moan at this, guilty himself of being turned on by his voluminous body. "That was fast,” he muttered moments later, “Have you ever got a boner this fast before?" the blond teased as he felt the throbbing cock underneath him. It amused him. A hand brushed over Deidara's own stiffening prick. 

"Not my fault you've plumped up like this." Obito answered, caressing the love handles.  
"Uh, I'm not the one making all the food!"  
"I'm not telling you to eat it." Obito defended himself, resting his hands on top of Deidara's ass. Again, he slapped the cellulite indulged flesh, causing the plump body to ripple with the same action. The Uchiha's dick was pulsing and practically begging for stimulation - not did it care how, but being buried under Deidara's weight didn't cut it at the moment. Obito slightly grinded against the bomber's generous bottom, letting out a most quiet sigh from behind gritted teeth.

"Well, I do like to eat." Deidara smirked, "I'm guilty."

Perhaps it was when they had gotten the current plates they used - they were a tad bigger than the previous ones. And Deidara would always fill them to the brim. Perhaps Obito unconsciously made a lot of food whenever it was dinner time, since he knew Deidara would take another portion anyway. But it wasn't intentionally. And watching Deidara eat was something else - he was often mesmerized by the food. If it was really good it wasn't unusual for him to let out a passionate moan at what his taste buds were experiencing. It was no lie his appetite had grown lately. But Obito just liked to make the other happy, after all. It wasn't like body image was everything anyway, and they mostly kept away from the shinobi world, so..

"Such a glutton." Obito teased at last, but he also knew he told the truth. He reached to caress the bomber's once toned arms, which was now, fatter too. "Even your arms."

Deidara's lips slowly brought themselves to smirk. Being told how much he had let himself go turned him on. He decided to lay down over Obito, and aimed to kiss his lips rather desperately. They both kind of had the same thing in mind as they now kissed and held each other's cheeks and Deidara would run his hands over Obito's hair, and Obito would do the same, stroking the golden locks back to prevent them from intervening the make-out session. Feeling the soft frame weigh down Obito's slimmer frame made him moan slightly, which in turn made Deidara giggle. Obito would snort in embarrassment before attempting to haul the other underneath himself. Success.

Deidara now laid undermost, watching the Uchiha caress and squeeze his chunky body once again. His plump belly was already sensitive as it was, and he knew that, but he just couldn't help it. The bigger it got, the easier it was to stimulate. Without any warning whatsoever, Obito now kissed and smooched the doughy tummy. Whilst kissing and attending at the tummy, the Uchiha gripped and cuddled the spread-out hips of the blond, wanting to feel him all over. He lightly bit down on Deidara's lower gut and sucked the soft flesh, making the other squirm. It looked like it belonged there quite well - the hickey, and before biting down elsewhere, the black-haired man kissed the mark. The pale stretch marks on Deidara's belly and hips was proof of his snacking and binging, which had resulted in this weight gain.

Obito now sat up whilst placing both hands on the cushioned gut in front of him. He directed Deidara to sit up slightly, and so the other did as he found his way at the top of the bed, placing a pillow behind him comfortably. It was only when Obito towered over him and pressed his clothed prick into Deidara's belly button that the blond understood why, and gazed at the man above him excited. When laying down, the fat distributed equally to his sides and whatnot, but when sitting, even if slightly, his tummy would be more cushioned and more, well, fuckable.

"That's a strange choice.." Deidara commented. Not that he complained about it.

"It's called finding opportunities." the Uchiha answered, lowering his boxers so that his erection got freed and pressed it against the hole once again, feeling the warm soft skin cover the tip of his cock. Deidara, again squirmed at the strange sensation. Never had he experienced something like this before, but it was no doubt it turned him on even more. He got a dick pressed into his belly button for crying out loud. 

Obito's position was a little awkward, like how one leg was positioned in such a sense that let his cock reach his partner's abdomen, and his other knee further down next to Deidara's leg, his ballsack would probably slam against the blond's lower belly when he'd really get started. And so it did. Because when Obito starting fucking the belly button, even if Deidara wasn't fat enough to allow it all the way in, the force made the blond's body ripple with each thrust. Deidara's moans was like music to Obito's ears, they were like faint yet desperate hums, like the bomber usually added at the end of his sentences before. He leaned down to kiss the other again, and they engaged in a quite messy make-out session, where whenever they got stuck with a kiss, Obito would just give the tummy measly humps. Deidara would wrap his arms around Obito's body and moan and love the sight of the other towering him. They then touched foreheads, panting whilst locking eyes, until Deidara came at the next thrust right in his boxers. Deidara in orgasm wasn't something ordinary. The blond could really exaggerate it sometimes, like how he'd let out a long, high-pitched moan and throw his head back, although he couldn't do that right now.

"You want me fatter, so that thing goes all the way in, eh?" Deidara murmured in his climax, glancing at the action below. His upper and lower belly meeting each other with a fold as he was half-sitting, the way it would fidget and jiggle with slightest movement. Deidara himself thought the thought of fattening up even more was super hot at the moment, but Obito didn't answer, but laid down on his back surprised as Deidara reached to stroke his slightly toned body. He was simply hinting for him to get down. The blond then straddled the Uchiha again, sitting down with all of his weight, and slapped his belly sideways like a goddamn seal only to make it jiggle. 

"Oh heavens-" Obito sighed in bliss, reaching to hold his significant other's waist. It was when Deidara pressed and wiggled his generous, doughy asscheeks against the now rock-hard erection when Obito couldn't help himself anymore under the pressure - his cock squirted out the semen up against Deidara's boxers. He, once again, tapped the fat ass, whining while orgasming. If one where to tap the bum hard enough, like really give it a proper spanking, it would probably jiggle for several seconds afterwards. 

When it was over Obito felt flushed, and his eyes wandered from Deidara's dimpled hips, to the hickeys marking his fluffy pale belly, to his little squishy breast, and finally, his ever-so pretty face. 

"That was pretty hot." Deidara said with a smirk, breaking the silence. 

Indeed, it was.


End file.
